User blog:Captain GLeen Du Grande/Ranking the legendary cards again and again
So compared with the other rarity, I’ll do the legendary ranking more often, so here’s my legendary ranking. Let’s start with #13 13. Ice Wizard (12) Coming at last place is the Ice wizard. Ever since his HP nerf, the Lumberjack has took over his place as the best legendary in the game, Lumberjack is not #1 in this list anymore, but the ice wizard was suddenly considered as the 2nd worst legendary in the game, only next to sparky. Why? The E-Wiz has totally outshined him and the buff did nothing. Now, with Sparky being buffed finally, Ice Wizard has became the worst legendary currently, doing almost no damage although it slows troops, it’s too weak for a 3 elixir legendary card. Ice Wizard should be buffed again so he can hit faster than the Wizard, like he used to. Ice Wizard is fine compared with most cards, but compared to all other legendary, he suck 12. Lava Hound (11) I had a hard time deciding Lava Hound or ice Wizard at the bottom, I think Lava Hound is slightly better than the ice wizard as it has high HP, so he can chip more, he can also tank for air troops, just like the Ice Wizard, his damage is too poor for 7 elixir, but I’d reconsidered the buffs with the Lava Hound that make sense and the Lavaloon combo that makes everyone think he’s the best legendary for quite a while, much longer than the Ice Wizard at least. And he isn't too bad compared to all other cards, just weak compared with the other legendary. He should also be buffed, but not too much or Lavaloon will return while being scarier! 11. Night Witch (7) As I said, only Ice Wizard and Lava Hound sucks, Night Witch may be the bottom 3 this time, but she’s still a very powerful girl. Dealing a heavy amount of damage which is enough to shut down my boy Dark Prince and Battle Ram while spawning more and more bats. Night Witch does suffer way too much nerfs, so people think she’s underpowered. I’ll tell you: she’s not. She can still fit in Golem decks and more! Just like most legendaries, her HP is a real weakness. 10. Princess(9) Princess is a really strong card thanks to her range, allowing her to snipe down air defence, she had terrible HP, but that gives her an advantage to bait down opponents Log, as well as chipping down opponents tower. Her damage is not that high, but she can defend most swarm hiding from tanks. Overall a great card, but I think most legendary are better 9. Graveyard (10) Graveyard was reworked recently, I'm not sure to put it back at the top, since I still don't see much Graveyards haunting the arena. Graveyard can be extremely deadly, but with popular Poison, it's just hard to get value as poison completely destroys the skeletons, still it's a deadly win condition. Still don't think Graveyard is THAT good, but I'll consider moving it up as time flies. 8. Sparky (13) Guess what? SHE MADE IT!!! SPARKY IS FINALLY OUT OF THE LAST PLACE! Sparky was finally buffed after being called “Trash Can On Wheels” for almost a year, Sparky is now just OP on defence, crushing down a massive push with tornado, although she’s still easy to stop, opponent need to react even faster to save their push from her. Sparky is also great on offence as long as she’s tanked and splash damage dealers supporting her. Remember back in the day EVERYONE HATES SPARKY? Now since she’s as great as she used to be, comment down below wether you still think she’s bad, she’s good as she used to be or she’s so OP that you hate her so much. 7. Lumberjack (6) Lumberjack is strong, moves and hits crazy fast, and drops a rage spell when he dies, seems pretty OP to be honest when I first heard of him. But as I tried, I realised he wasn’t OP at all thanks to his low HP. Lumberjack is also easy to counter, but hey every card has a counter! Night Witch does kill him...... until she was nerfed, making Lumberjack return with a heavy Golem deck. Lumberjack is powerful at Golem and Balloon beat down because of his rage. He can also counter most stuff Mini P.E.K.K.A. can since he was basically a weaker Mini P.E.K.K.A., in 2v2, he was definitely OP thanks to his rage, making him a skill less card. But 1v1, I think he’s fine since he was easy to stop, making his rage possibly worthless. 6. Inferno Dragon (8) Such a buff, and Inferno Dragon, which isn’t ranked too high in the last list has almost reached the top 5 this time, the inferno dragon offers a lot of support to the Mega Knight as he can melt PEKKA, which is strong against him, Inferno Dragon is still easy to stop, Bats, Minions and Musketeer can stop it easily, but I think we all underestimated him before. Also, I'm sorry for laughing at you before, inferno dragon, saying that you were the worst legendary. 5. Miner (3) Miner has take a drop since the last list. He appears anywhere, which makes him great against bait decks and elixir collector , but a problem is that he can't do much damage to crown towers, so he's more like a chipper. Once people learn how to see him, he'll be easy to stop, but you can send in the zap and no problem! Unless if the counter is the tornado...... 4. Log (5) After 3 lists, I finally decide to move Log up, log is one of the best spells in the game , offering insane ground defence and offence value as it can knockback troops as well as killing ground swarms. You rarely see a deck without it, but again it can't hit air, which is a big weakness, meaning it's worthless against Lavaloon and Minion Horde, still, a highly recommend card to use, although I found it overrated. 3. E-Wiz (1) E-Wiz was nerfed recently, he's still extremely versatile, but the reason why I put him down, is not because he's a bit weaker , but it's because I want to give other legendary a chance. Of course, if something gone wrong, i promise: I'll immediately put E-Wiz back at the top 2, his best ability is to stun troops, shutting down popular cards such as Inferno Dragon and Tower. I actually did some research and realised that HE WAS ONE OF THE MOST HATED CARDS IN THE GAME!!! Do you hate him? Comment down below what you think about e-wiz 2. Bandit (2) After E-Wiz got nerfed, I considered putting Bandit at #1, but I kinda forgot about a card, which changed my mind and keep her at 2nd. Bandit WRECKS bait decks, saving your Log against Goblin Barrel, she can also deal strong damage if ignored. But again, his weakness: Goblins. She can't 1 shot Goblins, another reason I changed my mind not to put her #1, still, she's really close, ever since her buff, she became and remained OP. 1. Mega Knight (4) I can’t say Mega Knight is OP, but he’s the best legendary in the game currently. Mega Knight is EXTREMELY versatile even he cost 7 elixir, he can basically beat up anything that can be beaten by fireball and any swarms, and his damage and HP are both high. However he's too easy to beat especially with PEKKA being popular, even other high damage troops can beat him, still, I think Mega Knight is the best legendary, no buff or nerf needed, even though his jump is the craziest thing I've ever seen ! So that’s it. Do you think mega knight deserves to be in 1st? Comment below! Category:Blog posts